


A Vision In the Storm

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aedan Adaar, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Adaar struggles in the snow after his first encounter with Corypheus. Enter Dorian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Librarian, page 250" (where I had to open the closest book to the asked page). I fell on the Alexius' backstory in the World of Thedas Vol. 2, and I came up with a time travel idea.

Adaar didn’t know for how long he could keep going on. There was so much snow, every step was harder and harder to make. The wind was harsh in his face, snow blocked his vision, and he felt like he was losing all the blood of his body through his wounds. Not only had he encountered a deadly god and lived through it, he had to brave the worst storm he ever had to witness. His nostrils were getting stuck together from the cold, his ears nothing but two frozen bits gathering snow.

He thought he was going to die after meeting Corypheus, but chances were on his side when he fell in an old underground passage. He was hurt from how Corypheus had picked him up like he was weighting nothing, quite a feat even if Adaar wasn’t as big as The Iron Bull. He’d hurt his ankle and bruised his ribs with the fall, and now he was going to die from the cold. 

He asked himself once again how he ended up in such shitty situation. He was beginning to think he had a fever as well, from the way his vision was blurry around the edges and he had random thoughts. 

He was even beginning to see visions. He heard something faint through the blizzard in his ears, like something falling in the snow, then a voice. 

Aedan leaned against a burning carriage, trying to warm himself with the remaining flames, but the wind was going in the opposite direction. He didn’t even have the ability to shiver anymore, his fingers numb in their poor protection of leather gloves.  
He had to continue forward, force his legs to move. Otherwise they wouldn’t anymore, and he’d be stuck dying in the most useless way. He was the Herald of Andraste, it had to mean something.

“Aedan!” 

Adaar groaned and turned away from the fire, blocking the snow with a giant hand. He couldn’t see anything, but he definitely had heard his name. Perhaps he was closer to the group than he first thought, which gave him some hope. That or he was truly hallucinating.  
“Aedan,” he heard again, and this time he distinguished a figure coming closer. It was Dorian, but he looked… different. 

“Dorian?”

“Yes, it’s me.” Dorian came closer, none of the snow touching him. He had a strong barrier surrounding him, and he did something for Aedan to be protected as well. He shook his head, wiped his face with a numb hand.

“I’m glad to see you. Is the camp close?” He was surprised when Dorian cradled his face between his hands. By the Maker, they were hot and felt very comforting. Aedan sighed as warmth enveloped him. When he opened them again, Dorian was watching him. He didn’t even seem affected by the snow, his grey eyes showing concern for Adaar’s poor state. 

“No, but I’m here to help you.” He presented him a health poultice and made sure he drank it all. 

Adaar felt his ankle not hurt as much, and soon he could support himself on his two feet. He was still feeling dizzy, but the thought of crawling against the carriage and sleeping wasn’t as tempting as it previously had been.

“Let’s go,” Dorian urged him, grabbing his arm. Despite being much taller and larger than him, Aedan let himself be led by the Tevinter, staring down at him with new confusion.

  
“How are you here if we’re not at camp? Did you walk all the way from there?”

Dorian reactivated his barrier. “Something like that.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you cared that much,” Adaar admitted, almost sheepishly. 

“You’re the Inq-Herald of Andraste, Thedas’ only hope. Of course I care.”

“Well, said that way, I seem to be pretty important. I’m still sad it wasn’t because you wanted to hear more of my jokes.”  
Dorian huffed a laugh. He was still holding his arm, not that he really minded.

“We didn’t have the opportunity to talk about Alexius yet. I didn’t plan on doing so while I’m possibly running a fever and we’re in the middle of a storm, but well, here we are.”

“Let me check that fever.” Dorian gestured for him to bend forward as he stopped in front of him. Aedan obeyed and lowered his head to his level. The mage’s hand felt good against his forehead.

“You’re very pretty,” Aedan commented out of the blue while he stared at him, the glow of his hand giving an eerie effect to the moment. Green light danced on Dorian’s features, rendered his eyes mysterious and unreadable.

“Yes, you’re definitely running a fever.” They resumed trekking forward. Dorian seemed to know where they were heading, which was good. Adaar didn’t think he could stand up for much longer. “Normal Adaar would never dare flirt with me.”

“I’m not flirting, I’m stating the obvious.”

“I think you have a concussion too.”

“Perhaps. I don’t feel so good now.”

“We’re almost there.” Dorian used a fire spell to melt the snow before them, making it easier for them to brace the storm. Adaar could see some fire in the distance and shouts as they approached. Scouts must have seen their arrival. He sighed in relief, and suddenly his world went upside down. He fell forward, only for Dorian to catch him. 

“You can go to sleep now, Aedan. You made it.” Dorian looked down at him, and last thing he felt before he lost consciousness was his lithe fingers caressing his face and brushing his hair away.

 

Cullen glanced at Dorian when he arrived and crouched beside him, frowning, before his eyes lit up with comprehension. Dorian slipped a piece of parchment in his pocket before he stepped back, letting go of Adaar. He would be alright from now on.

He waited for the duo to safely retreat to the camp before he grabbed the pulsing amulet around his neck. It was time to go back to the future.

 


End file.
